half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xen
Xen's healing pools? Apparently there hasn't yet been made an article about those Xen pools which heal the player as time passes. Also missing is that large "organic membrane" which can propel it's user to higher places. I don't know about the healing pools, but I think the "organic membranes" and other kinds of organic growths are part of Xen's vegetation, much like the Xen Tree or the Light stalk plant. -FrankWellington. Meaning of "Xen" It may come from the Greek "ξένος", or "Xenos", meaning a foreigner (the Xen are aliens, after all). Kookas 01:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) "Protozoa" In HL1, after the resonance cascade, you get teleported to Xen for a brief period of time, and then you can see some bullsquids drinking BUT also there's a strange "creature" flying around. After looking in the game files, I found out it's called "protozoa", any idea of what could it be? Also, similar objects are present in several Xen skyboxes. --FrankWellington. I don't think "dimension" is the right word here. I think the right word would be "universe." It doesn't make sense to call Xen a "dimension," because there are obviously at least three dimensions in Xen (length, width, depth). But, I haven't played Half-Life in a while, so if that is the terminology that is used in the game, then I guess "dimension" would be correct (since it's just fiction and all). So, it's either a mistake here, or in the game :) Trampoline Somebody make an article on the xen trampolines please SIGN YOUR COMMENTS! PLEASE. SIGN. YOUR. COMMENTS! Klow 18:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) what i think xen is like *xen looks like a some sort of a gas giant/rocky type world that since this is a border world I believe its asteroids is taken by gravitational force from the larger astrioids yet Gordon and the other scientists don't feel the pull and since its not a planet I think its in a whole different type of universe where physics is applied in another way and the fact there's oxygen on xen I think there's many other gases and many more yet discovered and in this border universe it could be that you Chanel out the other air and the water there has many other organic material and organisms in it or its just another type of water. this is just a theory and with this world it could be all true if xen was real. if it were I would say that all the gas and asteroids expands extremely large span that cant be traveled faster than the speed of light and yet you would die before you reach the other ends and since the aliens escaping the combine get to xen by organic teleport from xen crystals. and scince there was no life there before some aliens retreated here I would say they came when xen was developing life. there has been no half-life game proving this but I believe if this were all true xen black mesa and the combine, I'd say its probably the truth. xen trees maybe the trees of xen work like this they stab you until you die then your lying on there soil (dirt etc) then some roots come out from underground like a tenical then either suck on the insides of you or just squirt out acid and let all of the body go into the tree Breen's Comment. While Breen is speaking to Eli he makes a comment with three parts describing three what seems to be foreign worlds. That being: "carbon stars with ancient satellites colonized by sentient fungi. Gas giants inhabited by vast meteorological intelligences. Worlds stretched thin across the membranes where dimensions intersect... Impossible to describe with our limited vocabulary!" I have seen some of these applied to Xen before, however, upon further examination I have found that all three of them apply wholly to Xen. The first sentence says "carbon stars with ancient satellites colonized by sentient fungi" Now, a natural satellite is "an orbiting object not man-made and not in direct orbit around the Sun or another star; a moon" So moons can be satellites, asteroids or debris orbiting a planet can be satellites etc. The islands/asteroids of Xen fit this description easily. And these satellites in Xen are covered/colonized by a wide variety of flora and fauna. Being the "sentient fungi" that Breen is referring to. The Xen tree for example displays a degree of sentience, as well as the light stalks. I'll cover the next two together "Gas giants inhabited by vast meteorological intelligences. Worlds stretched thin across the membranes where dimensions intersect." We know that Xen is a borderworld, it is the intersecting of the membranes of two multidimensional universes (our universe have 4 dimensions for example. 3 spatial: length, width, height. And one temporal: Time) Since this place is essentially where two universes collide, the borderworld that lies in between may consist of a mixture of the laws of physics of both universes mixed together, giving it an entire new and odd set of physical laws. Which we do see in Xen. Since earth can be accessed from Xen, we can assume our universe is one of the universes intersecting in Xen. Within that point of intersection, remnants of our universe, as well as the other ones can get mixed into it, hence we seem to see stars and stellar bodies present in Xen. The star that you can see from some places in Xen may be a Star from our own universe that got mixed into Xen when our universe intersected with another one. It is possible that this particular star had several gas-giants (gas giants similar to jupiter, saturn, uranus etc.) orbiting it. When in some places of Xen it does appear that these satellites/islands are orbiting or within the atmosphere of some kind of Gas-Giant. Due to the fact the laws of physics in Xen are changed, the way these satellites orbit the giant may be different, and its center of gravity different as well. Since the gravity of Xen is weaker, its possible that solid terrestrial planets like earth or mars may not be able to hold themselves together, and the asteroids that we see are chunks of such a planet that simply fell/crumbled to pieces. In other places of Xen the skybox appears even more bizarre, not with a star or gasses, but what looks like giant cellular structures. These may either be remnants of the other universe that is intersecting into Xen, which could possibly have an entirely different set of physical laws and produce entirely different stellar bodies. My second idea is that those cellular looking objects could be the "vast meteorological intelligences" Breen refers to. A lifeform that seems to be dozens or hundreds of miles in diameter. Both ideas seem plausible to me. 21:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC)Rothril Sectolith